1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the cutting of sheets of glass and, more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for cutting rectilinear sheets of glass into shapes having oblique angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fabricating articles from block size sheets of glass on a high volume production basis such as encountered in producing glazing closures for automobiles, it is necessary to direct the block size sheets of glass into cutting lines where they are scored and their cuts run to form smaller blanks of predetermined sizes and shapes. Of course, during production of the raw glass the block size sheets of glass can be produced at a much faster rate than the smaller blanks. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for quickly and accurately producing specifically sized and shaped smaller blanks from block size sheets of glass and handling the smaller blanks at a high rate of production.